The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe
Description The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe is a fantasy novel, written by C. S. Lewis. Chronologically, it is the second in The Chronicles of Narnia series, although it was the first book published, and remains the most famous book in the series. The Second World War has just begun and four children, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, are evacuated from London in 1940 to escape the Blitz. They are sent to live with Professor Digory Kirke, who lives in a country house in the English countryside. And there they find a magic wardrobe that leads them to the magical world of Narnia. Blurb Narnia... the land beyond the wardrobe, the secret country known only to Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy...the place where the adventure begins. Lucy is the first to find the secret of the wardrobe in the professor's mysterious old house. At first, no one believes her when she tells of her adventures in the land of Narnia. But soon Edmund and then Peter and Susan discover the Magic and meet Aslan, the Great Lion, for themselves. In the blink of an eye, their lives are changed forever... Join the four Pevensie children as they discover talking animals, magical beings, a cruel Witch determined to rule Narnia with winter forever, and Aslan, the lion that changes their lives. Reader's Reviews 1 This is the first Narnia book written by C.S. Lewis and it has the magic that a first book can have. This is a great story about how good rises over evil, probably the best book to read first even though it is not first chronologically. 2 An absolutely magnificent book, rightly acclaimed as one of the best children's books ever written. My personal second-favourite in The Chronicles of Narnia, after The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. 3 The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe is a delightful story for kids at almost any age. I've reread this book several times, and I've never stopped loving Peter's courage, Edmund's change of heart, Lucy's sweetness and innocence, and Susan's sisterly support. The book is able to follow several different characters yet still remains consistent to the general plot; one of bravery, adventure, and most of all, sacrifice for others and the land of Narnia. 4 This fantasy novel written by C.S. Lewis embarks on the adventures of four siblings living during the dire period of the Second World War. Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter have been moved to the countryside to live with an old, kind professor until the war comes to an end. Little did they know that a harmless game of hide and seek would lead them to a magical, winter wonderland known as Narnia! The siblings must fight the evil White Witch with the help of their dear friends Mr Tumnus who is half human and half faun, the Beavers, and of course the Great Lion, Aslan. This adventurous fairy tale will surely let your child get lost in the enchanting world of Narnia and experience the valuable lessons of love, sacrifice and bravery. Although the novel has been written with children in mind, some scenes contain violence which may not be suitable for children under the age of seven. This is a timeless novel that leaves the reader feeling overwhelmed with amazement and astounded by the escapade they have just lived upon. This book is OK,but it's 2 long 4 me. The film is better,b/c it helps people understand the differences between the book and the film. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 8+ *Reading Aloud Age: 7+ Lucy enters the land of Narnia and is asked to come to a friendly Faun's house. She follows him without question and talks to him, answering questions about herself. The four children also follow a beaver to his den. Parents may want to explain the issue of following strangers. Edmund also interacts with the evil witch ruler of Narnia, the White Witch, accepting candy and selfishly agreeing to take his siblings back to the witch if she will grant him kingship of Narnia. The majority of the book, Edmund complains and even leaves his siblings behind to visit the White Witch. The White Witch mocks and derides her dwarf minion. The most disturbing scene is Aslan's death by the White Witch. The Witch gets her evil minions to shave and tie down Aslan (while mocking him) and then raises her knife over Aslan, mocking him and finally saying, 'Despair and die!' The chapter does not describe Aslan actually being killed, but only says that Susan and Lucy covered their eyes and did not see it. Susan and Lucy come to Aslan lying dead on the stone table and begin to cry. Other violence includes the destruction of Tumnus the Faun's house by the White Witch's police, creatures already turned into stone by the White Witch in her courtyard, a table of animals at tea turned into stone, Edmund being tied up by the White Witch, Peter, Edmund, and other creatures fighting with swords at the end of the book, Aslan tumbling onto the White Witch and making her disappear mysteriously, Peter slashing at a wolf, and the White Witch whipping her reindeer. Various magic—such as the White Witch's ability to turn creatures into stone, Aslan's rising from the dead, and the entire concept of talking animals—is the main theme of the book, including the fact that 'the Deep Magic' is mentioned as being key to Narnia's existence. Mythical Greek creatures are used frequently, including fauns, centuars, and dwarves. The mild use of 'by jove' is used once or twice. Scary illustrations include Edmund approaching a sleeping wolf, the White Witch about to turn animals to stone, various evil creatures tying up Aslan, more creepy creatures, a battle scene, and Susan and Lucy crying at Aslan's head where he has died. If you like this you might like [[The Chronicles of Narnia|Other stories from The Chronicles of Narnia]] External links *Narnia Wiki Navigational links Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Magic Category:Allegory Category:Fighting Category:Christian Fiction Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Adaptation Category:1950